


I Missed You

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: could you do a bucky x family!reader where she’s his grandniece and shows up to the tower wanting to meet him after hearing so much from her grandmother (his sister) and so she gets two bus tickets and takes her grandma to stark towers since they found out bucky was back there and stable and it’s just a fluffy tear filled family reunion?? and steve is there and gets really emotional too??





	I Missed You

You flipped through the channels on the TV as your great-grandmother fixed you up some lunch. Even at 94 years old, she was as spry and active as a teenager. She still insisted on making you her favorite cucumber sandwiches because you “were getting too skinny”. 

“Nana, are you sure you don’t need any help?” you called over your shoulder.

“Of course, doll!” she replied from the kitchen. “Find us something fun to watch. Oooh! See if that one show is on. I want to see if Theresa finds out who the father is.”

You chuckled and turned back to the TV, trying to remember which soap had “Theresa” in it. You were pretty sure you could just pick one to watch, and Nana would just be happy to be watching it with you.

Your life was busy, but you always made sure to spend time with Nana every week. She was fiery, and her stories about her childhood always had you in stitches. Plus, after her husband passed away, you didn’t like the idea of her spending so much time alone. Between watching her soap operas, going shopping, and cooking, you both kept yourselves quite entertained during your visits. 

Your finger paused on the remote as an image of a man filled your TV screen. Your jaw dropped as you read the headline at the bottom of the screen.

**_WINTER SOLDIER JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES: REDEEMED AT LAST_ **

You gasped and let the remote fall to the floor. You had heard stories about your Nana’s famous war-hero brother, but everyone thought Bucky had died on the train in the 40s. You had always sat on the carpet looking up at her with wide eyes as she regaled you with stories of her adventures with Bucky. 

There was not a single doubt in your mind that the James Buchanan Barnes on the TV screen was the same Bucky you heard stories about. The brown hair, piercing blue eyes, sharp nose, and chiseled jaw all mirrored pictures of your great-grandmother when she was younger. It was like looking back through time. 

“Oh my god,” you whispered, leaning down slowly to pick up the remote. You turned the volume down and walked closer to the TV. You had no idea what was going on, but you didn’t want Nana to hear anything that might upset her. 

The Winter Soldier was infamous in his own right. You and your co-workers had spent many water breaks talking about his nefarious acts, especially after the bombing in Vienna. You had no idea how he and your great-uncle were connected, but you were determined to find out.

_ “We can now confirm that James Buchanan Barnes, formerly known as the Winter Soldier, has been assisting the Avengers on various missions to help take down the last of the HYDRA cells, ”  _ the reporter announced.  _ “According to Captain Steve Rogers, Barnes has been a critical asset and has helped take down over two dozen hidden bases in the last six months alone.” _

The screen cut to an old picture of Steve and Bucky outside at their base camp during World War II. Your gaze flicked up to the exact same image sitting on Nana’s mantle. You had asked her before why she had never gotten in touch with Steve after she found out he was still alive. 

“He’s been through so much,” she had said. “I don’t want to make an already confusing world more complicated for him.” That was your great-grandmother in a nutshell: self-sacrificing and kinder than anyone you’d ever met.

_ “Bucky’s past is his past,”  _ you heard Steve Rogers say. You looked back down and realized the newscast had cut to an interview with Captain America himself.  _ “He is fully healed from the effects of the years of HYDRA torture and brainwashing thanks to the assistance of King T’Challa from Wakanda. He looks forward to working with the new Avengers initiative in the future months.” _

“Holy…” you breathed. So Uncle Bucky and the Winter Soldier were the same person? And he was tortured at some point? But he’s better now? And apparently a super hero? The list of questions kept rolling through your mind as you tried to comprehend what was happening. 

“Y/N, did you find something for us to watch?” Nana asked. You quickly shut off the TV as she walked into the living room.

“Um, not, uh, quite,” you stuttered. 

You cleared your throat as you tried to figure out how to break the news that her dead brother was actually in fact alive and a former assassin for HYDRA. Geez, any one of those facts would be difficult enough to deal with. A light bulb idea struck you as Nana set the food down on the coffee table. 

“Hey, Nana, how do you feel about a trip to New York City?”

* * *

 

Bucky grunted as he swung at the punching bag hanging in front of him. He already had sweat pouring down his neck and back after his sparring session with Steve. This was just a cool down, really. His metal arm never fatigued, but he slowed down and eventually stopped when his flesh arm began to feel heavier and heavier. 

Bucky loved workouts because they gave him an hour or two to let out all of his frustrations. And boy, did Bucky Barnes have a lot of frustrations. He could handle the torture and the brainwashing, but the one thing that really irked him was the memory loss. He just wanted to remember his past. Sure, he’d been getting some glimpses and flashbacks, but he could never tell what was real and what he was making up in his head. 

He paused and leaned his forehead against the punching bag, allowing his heart rate and breathing to slow down. 

“One hell of a workout, huh?” a voice behind him asked. Bucky pushed off the bag and turned to find Steve standing there holding out a bottle of water. He took the bottle and relished the feeling of the cool condensation on his burning hands. Bucky nodded before unscrewing the cap and talking a huge gulp. 

“Felt good,” Bucky replied once he was done. “It’s nice just letting it all out.”

Steve nodded sympathetically, but before he could respond any further, he was interrupted.

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced, “you have a visitor.”

“Who is it?” Steve asked.

“She said her name is Y/N L/N, and she claims to be Sergeant Barnes’ niece,” the AI replied.

“My what?!” Bucky exclaimed. He still had family? He looked at Steve and back up at the ceiling before bolting out of the gym. He practically sprinted up to the common room where a you were waiting patiently, clutching two papers in you hand. You turned around and smiled shyly when you saw Bucky.

Bucky stomach dropped, and it was as if the wind was knocked out of him. He was looking at the mirror image of his sister, one he hadn’t seen in more than seventy years. He kept his gaze firmly locked with yours as he tentatively walked closer. With every step, memories flooded back to him. His sister’s laugh, her smile, her tendency to get into mischief, everything. By the time he stood face-to-face with the you, he could barely breathe.

“Becca?” he whispered softly. 

“Not quite,” you replied, shaking your head. Now that he was closer, he could see some subtle differences between you and his sister. Your hair wasn’t as wavy as hers used to be, and your eyes were brown instead of blue. But the resemblance was still spectacular. 

“Who are you?” Steve asked, breaking the silence. 

“My name is Y/N,” you said, gaining some confidence. “But you might know my great-grandmother a bit better. Her name is Rebecca Barnes.” You handed the your birth certificate and Nana’s to Bucky, who took them with shaking hands. 

“How...she...my sister...what?” Bucky stuttered. 

Steve walked over and looked at the certificates with Bucky. “Anyone can fake birth certificates,” he said to you. “How do we know you’re telling the truth?”

“Steve!” Bucky chided, finally finding his voice again. “Look at her, she’s the spitting image of Becca.”

“No I get it,” you replied. “Um, she told me stories about you from when you were younger.” Your expression brightened as you recalled one of your favorite stories. “Like how her room used to be near the fire escape and you would sneak out to meet some girl. Kat? Nat? Um, hang on.” You scrunched your nose, trying to remember the girl’s name.

“Dot,” Bucky said suddenly. 

“Yeah that’s it!” you exclaimed. “Dot! And you had to buy her candy for a week to keep her from telling your mom.”

Bucky nodded as another memory found its way back into his mind.

 

_ What’re you doin?” Becca mumbled sleepily from her bed. Bucky cursed under his breath as he backed away from the window and knelt down in front of her mattress. _

_ “I’ve gotta go out for a bit,” he replied, brushing her hair back. “Keep quiet, okay?” _

_ “You’re seeing that girl again, aren’t ya?” she said, sitting up with a grin on her face.  _

_ “None of your business.” _

_ “I’m tellin’ Ma,” Becca threatened.  _

_ “Aww, c’mon, Becca! Don’t be like that!” Bucky begged.  _

_ Becca drummed her fingers against her blanket as she considered her options. Her innocent expression turned devious as she decided to make a deal.  _

_ “Fine, but you’ve gotta buy me candy,” she bargained.  _

_ “No problem,” Bucky replied immediately.  _

_ “For a week,” she added mischievously.  _

_ “A week?!” Bucky mentally counted how much this was going to cost him. “No way!” _

_ “Well then, I guess you better explain to Ma why you’re sneakin’ out then,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_ “Ugh, fine!” Bucky groaned. “Candy for a week! We done?” Becca nodded gleefully as Bucky went back over to the window and lifted it up. He paused and tucked Becca back in bed. _

_ “Love you Bucky,” Becca yawned, crawling back under her covers. Bucky smiled and kissed the top of her head.  _

_ “Love you too.” _

 

“I remember,” Bucky said suddenly. “I remember all of it.” He looked back at you. “So you’re my niece?”

“Great-niece, technically,” you replied. “Rebecca is my mom’s grandmother.”

“Wait, ‘is’?” Steve asked. “She’s still alive?”

You nodded. “Yeah, and she remembers you too, by the way. Except she always talked about how tiny you were. And sick. And weak.”

Bucky chuckled as Steve’s cheeks tinged pink. “Shut, it,” he said, pushing Bucky’s shoulder.

“Can I see her?” Bucked asked. “I mean, do you think she, uh, wants to see me?” 

“I didn’t spend over an hour on a bus with my Nana just so I could lay this bombshell on you and then go home,” you retorted. “Duh, of course she’d want to see you! It’s a surprise for her though. She doesn’t actually know I’m here. I may have dropped her off at the Rockettes show and told her I needed to take care of a business deal.” You blushed and rubbed the back of your neck guiltily. 

Bucky nodded and admired your plan. It was clear his penchant for scheming had been passed down to the Barnes offspring. 

“Let’s go,” he replied without hesitation.

* * *

 

 

Bucky bounced anxiously on the tips of his toes as he waited near the car with Steve. His eyes continuously  flickered over each door, searching for any sign of you or his sister. You had gone inside Radio City Music Hall to pick up Nana and lead her to Bucky. If he had to wait any longer, he was fairly certain he would explode.

“There she is,” Steve said, pointing ahead. 

Bucky quickly turned his gaze to the left, and for the second time that day, he was catching his breath. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, and his feet were stuck to the ground as you and Nana walked closer and closer.

Her hair was gray, she was much taller, and she definitely had a lot more wrinkles than the last time he saw her, but Bucky knew this woman was his sister the second he saw her. She was chatting with you about the show, eagerly showing you the program and waving her arms around to emphasize one of the dance moves she had seen. Bucky remembered that same energy and enthusiasm from when he was a kid. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as you both got closer and closer. 

“Nana, this is the second part of my surprise,” you said, pointing at Bucky. 

Nana finally looked up and locked eyes with her long-lost brother. Her mouth gaped open and she looked between you and Bucky. Then, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head, just to make sure she was actually seeing who was in front of her.

“Oh dear heavens,” she whispered, tentatively stepping closer. “Oh dear heavens…” She gently cupped Bucky’s cheeks, feeling his rough stubble under her fingertips. She turned his head to the right, then left, before running a small strand of his hair through her shaking fingers. Bucky’s hands found their way around hers, and he gripped them tightly. 

“Are you real?” she whispered. 

“Uh huh,” Bucky managed to choke out. “It’s...it’s me.” 

Nana considered Bucky’s words for a moment, and then something completely unexpected.

She punched him in the shoulder.

“Nana!” you exclaimed in shock.

“You were supposed to come back!” she scolded, ignoring you completely. “I missed you!” Her tough tone softened as tears began to gather in her eyes. She rubbed the spot where she had punched him, and looked up at him again. “I missed you,” she repeated.

“I missed you too,” Bucky sobbed, unable to contain his emotions anymore. Nana wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. God, she even smelled the same after all these years. They stood wrapped in each other’s embrace for a long time, silently catching up on everything they’d missed over the years.

You and Steve stood next to each other, both overcome with emotions as well. Steve remembered every detail of his childhood, and Becca had been a huge part of it. He couldn’t believe she was still alive.

“What happened to you?” she asked as she finally pulled away. “We all thought you were dead. And you,” she said, pointing to Steve. “You were quite a bit smaller the last time you stayed on our sofa.” Her accusation had no malice to it though, and she pulled Steve in for a hug of his own.

“It’s a long story,” Bucky chuckled as he wiped his cheeks. “For both of us.”

“Well, I’m not leaving until I hear some of it,” Nana announced.

“But Nana,” you reasoned, “we have to catch the bus back home to D.C. soon. I can book us another trip next weekend.”

“Oh you mean this bus?” Nana asked, pulling the tickets out of her purse. She confidently ripped the tickets in half, much to your dismay.

“Nana!” you shouted. “You can’t just-”

“Oh, doll, I believe I just did.”

“But that had my ticket too!” you groaned. “I’ve gotta work on Monday!”

“You work too much anyway, and I’ve been saying that for years. Take a vacation,” she replied.

“Now what makes you so sure we want you to stay?” Steve teased. 

Nana glared at Steve before bopping him on the head with her purse. “Steven Grant Rogers, didn’t your mother teach you how to treat your elders? And stop laughing James Buchanan Barnes, or I’ll tell my great-granddaughter stories about you that will make you blush more than the devil in the middle of July.” 

All three of you stood in rapt attention and nodded. There was no arguing with Rebecca Barnes once she got her mind made up. She smirked and linked her arm through Bucky’s. He smiled down at his little sister, and he helped her in the car. 

“I’ll buy you a new bus ticket,” Bucky promised after shutting the door. 

“It’s okay,” you sighed. “I shoulda known she would pull this. She’s pretty feisty once she gets an idea in her head.”

“Geez, I wonder who that sounds like,” Steve laughed. 

“Watch it, punk,” Bucky threatened. Steve held up his hands as he walked back around to the driver’s side and got back in the car. 

“Uncle Bucky?” you asked shyly. 

Bucky’s heart soared at the name you had given him. He always imagined being a father, but an uncle was just as good. 

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“Um, I just wanted to say that I grew up hearing your stories. And uh, you’re just as cool as Nana...I mean your sister described you. So, ah, it’s really nice to meet you. Officially, anyway.” You held out your hand to Bucky, who ignored it and went straight for a hug. 

There were no words to adequately describe how Bucky Barnes felt at that moment. Holding you and his sister in his arms meant more than any successful mission, or any accolades from the government. Because his sister’s existence, your existence meant one incredibly important thing. 

He had a family again. 


End file.
